


City of Night

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Karaoke, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony.  I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it.  In this chapter, Spike arrives in Los Angeles.<br/>Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-<br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )<br/>Content: Some implied slashiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arcade

Spike wandered in the upper levels of the half-gutted cathedral, stalking down an arcade of low arches that gave glimpses of the main floor below. It had been badly damaged in the earthquake, and they were supposed to be restoring it. But at the moment the restoration had not begun. It was boarded-up and empty, a perfect resting spot for the day. 

He’d seen it as he’d been driving past motels, trying to steel himself to deal with the half-zombied excuses for humans that staffed the night desks. This was perfect. Ruined, useless. Empty, hollowed-out. Solitary. Like his heart. 

He’d driven through Mexico in a drunken haze, sucking up cheap tequila in inhuman quantities. It didn’t kill the pain. Tonight he was sober. He settled on the narrow arcade, his back against the wall, looking down at the ruins of the once-magnificent church. 

He pulled a pack of Marlboros from his duster pocket, and his Zippo. There was a brief flare of light in the velvet darkness as he lit one, sucking the smoke into his lungs. There was something human about the act of smoking. He’d noticed it almost always put people at ease, in a club or a bar. It gave his hands something to do, calmed his often spastic need for movement and action. He let out a long breath, the smoke curling in the air in front of him. He watched the patterns it made. Sometimes he fancied he saw things in it. Maybe it was just a little of Dru’s madness rubbing off on him after all these years. 

Puff after puff, he watched the smoke. Looking for a sign, anything. Something to tell him what to do next. He couldn’t just keep driving. He couldn’t move fast enough to outrun what haunted him. 

A few gaps in the boards below began to show the daylight seeping in. It was time to rest. He pulled out a pillow and a ratty blanket from the pack he’d brought up from the DeSoto. It wasn’t much on the cold stone floor, but he imagined the whole building would warm as the day moved on. Besides, the discomfort was a distraction. It seemed all he’d done lately was look for distractions. 

Sleep came a lot more swiftly that he’d expected. His dreams were filled with wispy scraps of memories that melted away when he reached for them. He awoke, dry-mouthed, hungry, and aching. 

Another quick cigarette while he pulled himself together. Time to hit the streets, to find someone he could take a bit from. He gathered up his things and headed back to the DeSoto. 

It was a warm night, the heat rising from the pavement, echoing back what the sun had poured in all day. Los Angeles. He reached over for his collection of tapes, pushing in one of The Doors. The smoky voice of Jim Morrison started singing L.A. Woman. Perfect. 

He cruised slowly down the street, looking for a target. Instead the bright glare of neon and the definite scent of demons caught his notice. ‘Caritas’ the neon sign said. He gave into curiosity and pulled his car into a nearby lot. Before he knew it he was sliding in through the door. There was a tingle of magick in the air. Nothing harmful, just tangible. He could see there was a N’grack demon on stage singing karaoke to ‘I Walk The Line’. He had to grin. Surreal. Perhaps this would be a decent distraction, for a night or so. 

He straddled a barstool. A handsome young Satyrna demon, black horns and black eyes the only giveaway that he wasn’t human, came over to him. “What can I get you gorgeous?” 

Spike smiled back. Satyrna were notoriously pansexual and he’d had more than one pleasant encounter with one. Besides, never hurt to be nice to the bartender. “Got any house red?” He asked, his expression making it clear he wasn’t referring to wine. 

“Sure.” The bartender didn’t blink as he reached into a refrigerator, pulling out a plastic bag of blood and dumping it into something that had to be a warmer. He served it up in a tall glass, sticking a stalk of celery into it with a wry grin. 

Spike had to chuckle. “Special Bloody Mary, eh?” 

The bartender grinned back, flashing white teeth. “Yes. You can ask for it that way, if you prefer, next time.” 

“What’s your name, pet?” Spike asked. 

“Sebastian. And yours?” 

“Spike.” He took a sip of it. Human, and fairly fresh. It helped clear up the fuzziness in his brain. “What sort of place is this?” 

A voice sounded behind him as a green hand gently touched his shoulder. “This is Caritas, kitten. You must be new in town. I’m Lorne.” 

Spike was amazed, normally someone coming up on him like that would have triggered some alarm in his senses. He turned to see a green demon with red horns and red eyes, dressed in a shiny purple suit, standing behind him. There was something about him that let him know almost instantly that Lorne wasn’t a threat. He relaxed. “I am new in town. So what’s the magic I feel crawling down my spine?” 

“Ah, you can feel it? Most can’t. It’s a non-violence spell. Caritas is neutral ground for all demons. No fighting here. Just drinks and karaoke. Hosted, of course, by my fabulous self.” 

Spike had to grin again. Lorne was quite obviously a character. “Karaoke? Why?” 

Lorne shrugged. “I’m an anagogic demon. I can read people when they sing. Answer their questions, see their future, to a limited extent. People come here, pay me for my help when they can afford it.” He looked up Spike up and down. “I don’t need to hear you sing to tell your story though, kitten. You should stick around. There’s a kindred spirit coming in later, do you some good.” 

“What does…” But the question was cut off as Lorne moved away to pump more hands, to keep the crowd happy and moving. Spike watched him work and sipped at the blood. Well, all right, maybe it was worth sticking around here a little while. A bar was his preferred habitat anyway. He turned over Lorne’s words in his mind. A kindred spirit? What did he mean by that? Curiosity got the better of him, as it usually did. He was going to wait and see. Should be an entertaining night at any rate.


	2. Kindred Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Spike hangs out in Caritas and meets someone quite interesting.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: Some implied slashiness.

The night was dragging on. Spike had polished off a couple of glasses of house red and was onto something Lorne had wandered by and pressed him to try. 

“On the house, kitten. They’re a positive lift to the spirit, can’t get through the day without them,” Lorne had said. 

He looked at the glass with the little umbrella. A Seabreeze. Ah, well, it was on the house. He sipped it and leaned against the bar, his brief amusement of earlier sinking back into the emptiness that had pulled him in here to begin with. After he finished this fruity drink he’d leave, go get a bottle or ten, and head back to the cathedral.

The noise of the club was beginning to fray his nerves. Usually he liked the noisiness of a good bar, liked the hum of people around him. But tonight it just made him long for some silence. Some peace. Made him realize how alone he was. 

Then something caught his attention. It was the scent first. Human, in the midst of this demon crowd. The faint scent of expensive aftershave and bourbon and clove cigarettes. He looked up and saw him stalking through the crowd. Another predator, a shark. He was dressed in well-worn jeans, cowboy boots, and a loose cotton shirt completely at odds with the expensive scents he bore. Blue eyes, blondish-brown hair, and a full-lipped mouth. He was carrying a guitar case, moving toward the stage. 

Lorne got up on stage. “All right, cats and kittens, an audience favorite for you tonight. Lindsey MacDonald.” There was a warm round of applause as the human took the stage, taking out his guitar and settling on the stool. He started strumming and singing, the crowd falling mostly silent to listen. 

Spike was listening as well, and watching. There was something about him that caught his eye. Maybe this was the ‘kindred spirit’ Lorne had referred to. Lindsey’s voice was a mix of honey and smoke, sweet with just a touch of roughness. Country. Fit the clothes but not the scents. He was a puzzle. 

The song caught his attention as well. It was a heartbreak song, like so many country songs. A man whose woman left him in a motel because he wouldn’t say ‘I love you’. He was chasing her, checking every motel on the way to try to find her. But the end of the song, and the pain in his voice, made it clear the man wasn’t going to find his woman. 

There was a thunderous roar of applause as he left the stage. Lindsey walked to the bar and settled in the empty seat next to Spike without looking at him. “Sebastian, my usual,” he said to the Satyrna demon. A glass was soon set in front of Lindsey. “T&T, your usual.” 

Lorne came over to the bar. He patted Lindsey on the shoulder. “Fabulous pipes as usual, muffin. Work troubles again?” 

Lindsey smiled. “Oh, you know, the usual. Competition is a killer.” 

Lorne chuckled. “More like competition has killer legs. I’ve seen her.” 

Lindsey rolled his eyes. “She hasn’t been in here, has she? Hate to think she’d invaded my sanctuary from work.” 

“No worries there, cupcake. But she *does* get around a bit in demon circles. Anyhoo, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Lindsey, meet Spike.” He gestured to Spike. 

Lindsey looked over, gave a little nod and an appraising look. Spike returned the look. Up close, there was something compelling in the eyes. A lot of pain and vulnerability behind that predator’s façade. A kindred spirit, all right. The silence drew out into a long moment before Spike decided to speak first. “You’ve got a good voice,” he said, and took a drag off his cigarette. 

“Think so?” Lindsey replied, shrugging. “Thanks.” 

Lorne patted them both on the shoulder. “I’m going to let you two boys get acquainted.” He moved away, and there was another long moment of silence. “So,” Spike said. “Lorne try to fix you up a lot?” 

Lindsey barked a laugh at that, narrowly missing spitting out a mouthful of liquor. “No. This is the first time. Kinda surprised he picked you, though.” 

“Why?” Spike’s lips quirked with amusement, despite himself. “Cause I’m a bloke?” 

Lindsey snorted. “No. ‘Cause you’re a vamp.” 

Spike raised an eyebrow at that. “You can tell?” 

Lindsey nodded. “Yeah. I deal with demons full-time at my job. You get a feel for it. Nothing personal, I just don’t want to be on the menu of people I date.”

“Can’t blame you.” Spike gestured to Sebastian. “Shot of Jack,” he said. Turning back to Lindsey, he let the tip of his tongue dart out for a moment, brushing his upper lip. “You don’t know what you’re missing, though. I know a lot of people who pay to be bitten.” 

“Well I’m not a devotee,” Lindsey replied dryly. “Not a donor either.” He looked at Spike again. “Not to say I’m not tempted.” 

Spike tilted his head slightly. “Temptation. It’s delicious, isn’t it?” He couldn’t resist toying just a little. Getting a little rise from the handsome singer. “A little electricity riding on your skin, down your spine. A little jolt of almost-danger. You do wonder what it’s like, don’t you?” Spike’s eyes rested on Lindsey’s face. “Like I wonder what those soft lips would feel like wrapped around my cock.” 

Lindsey moaned, his expression softening slightly, and then the wariness was back. “Damn…” He let out a breath. “You were just winding me up, right? I work at a law firm all day, I don’t need any more bloodsuckers around.” He tossed down the rest of his drink, and got up. “Nice meeting you.” His tone was tight and clipped. He grabbed his guitar case and headed out the door, pushing past Lorne without a word. 

Lorne looked confused and came over to Spike. “What happened, kitten?” 

Spike shrugged. “Apparently he doesn’t like vamps.” 

Lorne shook his head. “I’m insulted. The man comes in here for advice, then ignores it. You’re what he needs right now, and vice versa.” 

Spike let out a scoffing chuckle. “Is that right?” 

Lorne put a hand on Spike’s upper arm. “Believe me, kitten, if I hadn’t read it, I’d be making my own play for you. It’s been a long dry spell for me. Though if Lindsey insists on being an idiot much longer, to hell with it.” 

Spike had to laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind. Never had an anagogic before. Never even met one.” 

Lorne grinned. “Well I’m pretty special.” 

“I can see that.” 

“You’re a flirt, kitten. I like that in a vamp. Gotta get back to my hosting duties. Catch you later. Sebastian, another Seabreeze for handsome here.” Lorne moved back into the crowd. 

Spike watched him move off, but he found his mind was on Lindsey. There was something about him… Spike sipped the Seabreeze and pondered his next move. He was never one to back down from a challenge, and the pretty lawyer certainly seemed like one. Trying to land him might prove a worthy distraction. Certainly better than moping around feeling miserable. He raised the Seabreeze in a little toast to his new goal.


	3. Rack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Spike goes to the demon community for help.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: Non-con(briefly described).

Spike had left Caritas, and was winding his way through the streets of L.A. If he was going to stick around and stalk that pretty lawyer-boy, he’d need to know the lay of the land. He’d need an ally. As it happened, he did have one contact in Los Angeles. He hadn’t seen her since Dru and he first passed through on the way to Sunnydale but he was sure she’d still be there. 

He pulled up at the address he remembered. The house was still there, surrounded by big trees and a tangle of flowers and foliage, like some fairy-tale cottage in the woods. It was completely out of place in this otherwise lifeless and dingy neighborhood, but no one else seemed to notice. Part of the magick, he supposed. 

He walked up and swung the elaborate brass knocker on the oversized door. A few moments later, the door swung open, and a massive creature smiled down at Spike. More than seven feet tall, with thick misshapen arms and legs, greasy green-black hair, and protruding tusks. Huge gnarled and clawed hands pulled him into a hug. “Sweet William,” she said, obviously happy to see him. “Come inside. What are you doing in Los Angeles?” 

Spike let himself be mauled by the ogress. “Hello, Aasha.” He stepped inside, looking around. It fit the outside of the house. Stone floors, massive overstuffed furniture, and a hearth with a crackling fire and a cauldron. Aasha moved back to the fireplace, stopping to stir something in the cauldron. She jerked her head towards the back. “Come on back to my office. I’m doing the books, but we can talk while I figure.” 

Spike nodded and walked with her back to her office. She settled at her massive desk, thick fingers moving across a well-worn abacus, stopping periodically to write something in an ancient red-bound ledger. “So where is the lovely Drusilla?” Aasha asked. 

Spike grimaced a little. “She’s left me, Aasha. For good this time. Said I wasn’t evil enough for her.” 

Aasha clucked her tongue. “She’s a fool, sweet William. You’re a rare one. She didn’t appreciate what she had.” 

Spike smiled at that. “Flirting with me, Aasha?” 

Aasha laughed. “You’re a pretty one, William. But I’d break you. Shame though. Maybe I should turn you into an ogre. I’ve been meaning to hunt down a husband,” she teased. 

Spike burst into laughter despite himself. “I might take you up on it sometime, Aasha.” 

“That’s better. You’re pretty when you smile. So what brings you here?” The abacus beads clacked away, a steady counterpart to the conversation. 

“I’m going to stay here in the city for a bit. I’m needing to get set up, and I need a source for information. You’re the only person I know here, so I thought I’d come to you for advice.” 

“Hmmm.” Aasha furrowed her brow and concentrated. “Well there’s a decent demon community here. Whole sections of town that are mostly settled by non-humans. Like this neighborhood. I do a brisk trade in charms and potions. What sort of information are you looking for?” 

Spike shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m trying to find out about a lawyer that has dealings with demons. Lindsey Macdonald.” 

Aasha chuckled. “I know him. He’s another pretty one. He’s with Wolfram and Hart.” 

Spike raised an eyebrow. “Wolfram and Hart?” 

Aasha clucked her tongue again. “Been around this long and not heard of them? I’m surprised. Big time firm, handles all the most prominent demons and a lot of the more corrupt humans. But if you’re looking for serious information on them, pretty Will, you’ll need to go to some unsavory sources.” 

Spike nodded. “I do.” 

Aasha let out a little sigh. “I thought you would say that. You live a dangerous life, William.” She stopped in her figuring to scribble down a name, address, and phone number on a piece of paper. “This is who you need to see. He knows everyone. And he runs a large part of Demontown. He can give you work if you want it, and probably set you up a place to stay. Be careful with him, though. He’s not nice, even by demon standards.” 

Spike tilted his head, a cocky smile on his face. “I can handle myself, Aasha. But thanks for the name. I’d best be going. Not much left to the night.” 

Aasha stood with him and walked him back to the door. “You want to come sometime, sit and talk a while, you know my door is open for you, sweet William.” 

Spike nodded. Aasha had befriended him and Drusilla when the two of them were lost in Romania, almost a hundred years ago. Her potions had helped keep Drusilla together long enough for Spike to find the cure for her in Sunnydale. He stood on tiptoe, planting a kiss on her wrinkled cheek as she bent over. “You’re a good friend, Aasha.” 

She smiled and patted a massive hand on his shoulder. “You need friends, William. Take care now.” 

Spike climbed back into the DeSoto and took off into the night. 

A short while later he pulled up at the address Aasha had given him. He had to smile. It was a club, noisy, with a line outside waiting to get in. The patrons were a mix of demon and human. And the bright garish red neon sign proclaimed the name as ‘Dante’s’. 

He walked up to the bouncer, bypassing the line. The bouncer gave him a once-over. He didn’t banish him to the back of the line instantly, which was good. “You want in?” 

Spike nodded. “Got business with the proprietor.” 

The bouncer smiled. “Oh, ‘business’, eh? Well, you’re certainly his type. Inside, stairs to the left.” 

Spike took in the comment with just a slight raise of his eyebrow. But if it got him in, he’d deal with it. He made his way up the stairs. The club itself was buzzing, loud techno music blaring, a lot of scantily clad bodies moving to the music. The heady mix of arousal and sweat and adrenaline washed over him as he approached the office. He knocked on the door. A male voice answered, “Come.” 

Spike stepped inside, looking at the man reclined on a plush velvet couch. He had long stringy dark hair, and his eyes pointed in two different directions. A thick scar completed the picture. He smiled at Spike. “You’re lucky,” he said. “Normally I’m not here. But tonight I had the feeling I should be.” He pushed up and sauntered indolently over towards Spike. “Vampire. Aurelius clan, I can feel it on you. Rare blood.” He licked his lips. “So what can I do for you…?” 

“Spike.”

“Spike. Suits you. I’m called Rack.” 

Spike nodded. “I understand you’re the man to see for pretty much anything important around here. I’m needing information, place to set up, maybe a way to earn some quick dosh.” He figured best to flatter him a bit. The power was crawling off Rack. He was human, but he was obviously sporting some powerful mojo. 

Rack inclined his head, moving a little closer. “I can arrange all that. I have people everywhere, doing my work. Question is…what can you offer me?” 

Spike could ‘feel’ him move. He’s sure he could even with eyes closed. It was like a snake slithering over rock, scales rasping as it moved. “Dunno. What do you want?” 

Rack stepped closer still, rubbing one finger along the lapel of Spike’s duster. “Got to give a little to get a little, right?” 

Spike shivered. He really didn’t want this creep touching him. How much did he want the information anyway? He considered, weighed, decided. “Sorry. No can do. Sorry I wasted your time.” He stepped back, turning for the door. 

Rack gestured, and a heavy invisible force pushed Spike against the wall. “No one wastes my time, vampire. There’s always a cost.” 

Spike snarled and struggled, trying to move, his muscles straining. Rack just smiled and stepped up to him, sliding a hand under his shirt. “Now…we were discussing payment? I think I’ll just take what I want. Don’t worry, you’ll get what you bargained for.” Rack smiled and gestured again. Spike’s T-shirt split apart, and Rack’s hand caressed Spike’s nicely muscled chest. “And perhaps a little more, if you’re as good as you look.” 

It was several hours later that Spike woke up in a strange bed. His memories of the night before were hazy at best, but his body ached everywhere, and there were fresh bruises in various places all over his body. He felt…drained. Like when his Sire would take too much blood. He snarled. Damn that Rack anyway. He groaned as he tried to move, and then noticed the thick envelope. He picked it up and opened it. There was a wad of cash, a key, and a sheaf of papers. He began reading. It was the information he wanted. Well, he couldn’t move right now anyway without pain. Might as well read. He settled down to work his way through it. For the moment, he pushed aside what it had cost him. What it still might cost. He had the feeling he hadn’t seen the last of Rack.


	4. After Rack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Spike phones Lindsey.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: Non-con(briefly described); bloodplay.

Spike lay in bed. Sheer inertia, and the remaining aches from the night before, might keep him here, he thought idly. But hunger was pressing at him, and he had to rise and feed. Rack had drained him, somehow. Taken energy from him. Fed. His hands gripped into fists as he thought of it. 

It was more of a violation to him than the sex. He was used to casual sex, with strangers, and his early years with Angelus had broken him of any illusions of privacy, modesty, or even ownership of his body in that sense. But the feeding… He shivered. None but family had ever fed on him. It was intimate, sacred. And Rack was obviously too powerful for Spike to take the revenge he thirsted for. 

The anger was enough to rouse him from the bed. He pushed up with a groan, his body protesting the movement. He stumbled off to the bathroom, to shower, and to pull himself together for the hunt. 

He pulled on his clothing, noticing that there was no shirt. He remembered Rack ripping it the night before, and cursed. He’d have to get another from the DeSoto. He took a quick look around the apartment. It was rudimentary, furnished in cheap tacky furniture. The only decent piece was the bed. Well, it was just a place to stay. He grabbed the duster, sliding it on, and belting it closed, heading for his car, 

He didn’t trust himself with violence tonight. He’d probably kill whomever he took on tonight. Usually that didn’t bother him, but he didn’t know the players here in L.A. Some master vampires took intrusion on their perceived territory seriously. So it was seduction. He drove to a likely club. His mind wasn’t on it. Fortunately the giggling, half-drunk club girls didn’t require much focus. Before long he had one in a dark backroom, pressed against the wall, kissing her, fogging her mind, gameface emerging and fangs slicing into her throat. Her hot, lust-laden blood. He had to make himself stop, to let her go before he’d killed. But there was another, and another. Til he was humming with stolen life. 

Time for him to start his little game. He cruised in the DeSoto to the home address given for Lindsey’s home. Pulling the duster tight around him, he stepped onto the lawn, senses out. There, he thought. That’s the window. He moved over closer. The light was on, the blinds open. Lindsey was inside, in his boxers, sitting up in bed. He had his guitar, strumming lightly, obviously trying to figure out a song. He’d stop every so often, scribbling notes onto paper, then start strumming again. 

Spike was fascinated. Lawyer by day, songwriter and singer by night. That, and he had a good view of most of Lindsey’s compact, muscular body. Sitting alone like that, Lindsey’s face was softened, relaxed, almost boyish. Spike’s eyes fixed on Lindsey’s soft, full lips. He intended to be tasting them soon enough. 

Finally, Lindsey put aside the guitar. He carefully placed it into the case, closing it and snapping it shut. He got up to shut off the lights, and then back to the bed. Spike smiled. Time to make a little opening move. He walked down to the corner to a convenience store, and fed some coins into a payphone. He dialed Lindsey’s home number. His unlisted, private one. 

It rang and then Lindsey picked it up. “Yes?” 

“Hello, sexy lawyer-boy. I liked the song you were writing. Sounds promising.” 

“Who *is* this?” Lindsey snapped. “Wait…Spike, right? How did you get this number?” 

Spike chuckled. “I’m full of surprises.”

“Apparently so.” Lindsey’s voice was tight. “You were watching me?” 

“Yes. You left rather abruptly the other night. We never finished our conversation.” 

“I’m pretty sure we did. I don’t date vampires.” 

Spike’s voice went smooth and silky. “Who’s talking about a date?” 

Lindsey shivered audibly. “Damn, how do you do that with just your voice?” 

Spike chuckled. “Practice. Try me, lawyer-boy. You won’t regret it. I’m *very* good at what I do. You have access to all those fancy records. Check me out, you’ll see.” 

Lindsey groaned. “I did. You have a reputation. And quite a file, William the Bloody.” 

“So you did think about me after I left. Good to know.” 

“Yes.” Lindsey let out a slow, noisy breath. “Got me curious, anyway.” 

“So, lawyer-boy, you going to give me a chance? Or do I have to stalk you some more?” 

There was another sigh. “Okay. You can meet me at Caritas tomorrow. We’ll… we’ll talk.” 

Spike almost purred at Lindsey’s rather easy capitulation. He would have the lawyer soon enough, he could tell. “It’s a date.” 

“Spike! It’s not a date. Just a conversation.” 

“Whatever you say, Lindsey. See you tomorrow then.” Spike hung up the phone, walking back to his DeSoto with a wicked grin on his face. 

Lindsey stared at the phone in his hand for a minute before setting it back into the cradle. He must be crazy, agreeing to see Spike again. Curiosity, he supposed. That, and he was fairly certain Spike wouldn’t give up til he gave in. That’s one thing the file had made clear. Spike was relentless once he set his mind on something. Or someone.


	5. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Spike meets with Lindsey in Caritas.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: implied slashiness, karaoke.

Spike was at Caritas as soon after dark as he could make it there. He started on the ‘special bloody mary’ right away, thinking it was well to be fed before Lindsey arrived. The crowd was lively, and the karaoke singers were enthusiastic if not particularly talented.

Lorne glided up on Spike without warning, as he had before. “Kitten! You’re back. After the crash and burn last time I wasn’t sure I’d see you again.” He flashed a smile at Spike, resting a hand on his shoulder. “So, are you in need of some solace? I’m really good at solace. It’s a specialty of mine.” 

Spike had to chuckle at Lorne. There was something utterly disarming about him, and Spike didn’t bristle at the familiarity he took that way he probably would if someone else presumed it. “Not that I’m not flattered and tempted by the offer, but I do have a date. I kinda didn’t take no for an answer, and Lindsey’s meeting me here tonight.” 

Lorne’s smile got even bigger. “I knew you two kids would get along. Though I’m still wanting to drag you off and have you all for myself.” He patted Spike’s shoulder. “Drink up, I’ll see you later.” Then Lorne moved away and back into the crowd. 

It wasn’t long before the little lawyer entered the club. Spike’s eyes were drawn to him. He moved like a predator, very wary, but graceful. Spike let his eyes wander over him and drink him in as he approached. 

Lindsey felt the heat of the scrutiny, and locked eyes on Spike as he moved towards him. He felt a little naked at the vampire’s stare. He gave a little internal shiver, not sure why it affected him so. He settled onto the stool next to Spike. “So. I’m here.” 

Spike smiled. “Yes you are.” He pitched his voice low, almost intimate. “Can I get you a drink?” 

Lindsey nodded. “A beer.” 

Spike gestured over to Sebastian and ordered the beer. “I wasn’t entirely sure you would show up.” 

Lindsey took a sip of the beer. “I wasn’t either. I’m still not sure *why* I’m here. I meant what I said the other night.” 

Spike smiled, and licked his lips. “You’re curious. That much I can tell. You know you shouldn’t, but deep down you wonder what it might be like. Forbidden fruit and all.” 

Lindsey shrugged. It was uncomfortably close to the truth. He took another sip of his beer. “Well, maybe it’s also because you invaded my asylum from work, and I’m not going to be driven off. Which doesn’t explain why you’re doing this.”

Spike chuckled. “Well to begin with, you’re a very pretty piece of work. You’re handsome, you’re talented, and you’ve got fire. That, and you didn’t give in right away.” 

Lindsey had to laugh. “You think I’m playing hard to get?” 

“Something like that.” Spike’s gaze rested on Lindsey’s lips again. “But mostly it’s the lips. Those are the sexiest lips I’ve seen in a while, and I want to know what they feel like.” 

Despite himself, Lindsey had to blush. He didn’t want to respond to the vampire, but dammit if the blond fiend didn’t know how to push all of his buttons. “I don’t think it’s very likely you’re going to find out.”

Spike settled back, sipping his drink. “We’ll see.” 

Lorne swung by. “Your turn, Spike.” 

Spike looked a little shock. “My turn for what?” 

Lorne smiled. “At the mike. You signed up, remember?” 

Spike almost growled. He’d forgotten. “Can’t we just skip it?” 

Lorne shook his head. “C’mon kitten, be a sport. I want to see you sing.” 

Lindsey chuckled. “So do I.”

Spike bristled a little. That sounded like a challenge and Spike didn’t like to back down from a challenge. “Awright. I’m on my way.” 

Lorne moved onto the stage to announce him. Spike wasn’t really listening, he was gathering himself. He knew his voice was okay at least. He’d briefly been in bands over the years, mostly to amuse himself. He strode onto the stage and grabbed the mike, getting ready to belt out the chosen tune as the music started. 

“I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.” 

He kept his eyes firmly on Lindsey as he sang, pushing the song at him, almost daring him to feel it. His voice was rough and the need and desire spilled out of him as he sang. 

“I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.” 

Lindsey found himself drawn to watching Spike. He did have some talent, too. Less his voice and more his stage presence. There was raw charisma there. He looked around and everyone else seemed to have noticed as well, all eyes were on the vampire as he sang. Also, there was something flattering about having all that intensity focused at him. 

Spike kept singing. 

“Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?” 

And then back into the repeating lyrics. It was a simple song, easy to remember and very direct. Spike wasn’t much for subtle. He did find, to his surprise, that as he sang, the words rang true. He did want Lindsey to want him. He needed it. Needed the reassurance that there was something about him worth wanting. 

Lindsey’s eyes were focused on Spike still, and he could somehow taste the lash of emotion. He could feel the hint of vulnerability and need under the vampire’s bravado. And he knew right then that he was lost. He was an absolute and utter sucker for being needed. 

Spike stepped down off the stage to a warm and enthusiastic round of applause and settled back next to Lindsey. “Not too shabby, eh?” 

Lindsey smiled. “Pretty good. You have unexpected depths.” 

Spike chuckled. “Stick around, there’s more surprises.” 

Lindsey leaned back against the bar. “I think I will.”


	6. Narcissus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Spike tempts Lindsey.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: slashiness.

They’d gotten through a few drinks, wary small talk, circling around each other, when Spike suddenly stood up. “Brave enough to come with me? I’ve got something I’d like to show you.” 

Lindsey looked at Spike, trying to size him up, guess his intentions. “This isn’t some lame-ass attempt to get me back to your place, right?” 

Spike chuckled. “No. Scout’s honor. I’m taking you someplace public.” 

Lindsey slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket, making sure he had the stake and holy water there. Then he nodded, getting up. “Let’s go.” 

Spike led him out to the DeSoto. Lindsey had to chuckle. “Your ride looks almost as beat-up as mine.” He pointed to a pick-up across the lot. “That’s mine.” 

Spike grinned. “Doesn’t fit the whole corporate lawyer thing.” 

Lindsey nodded. “Well, I’ve had her since I got my license. I hate to let her go.” 

“Same way I feel about the DeSoto. The new ones just aren’t the same. Get in.” 

They were soon cruising the streets, windows down to catch the night air. Lindsey studied Spike’s profile in the half-light as they drove. He told himself it was to make sure the vampire behaved himself, but in truth he was just taking him in. 

They pulled up into the parking lot of a museum. Lindsey snorted. “This place is closed.” 

Spike grinned. “Not if you bribe the guard. Come on.” 

Lindsey shook his head and got out. “You’re something else, I’ll give you that.” 

Spike just chuckled and led him into the museum, stopping to give the guard who let them in some money. He was moving past the exhibits, obviously heading somewhere specific. 

Lindsey couldn’t keep quiet for long. “Where are we going?” 

“Be patient. Almost there.” Then he stopped. “Here.” 

It was a painting Spike gestured to. It was a beautiful, pale young man, kneeling on an altar in the midst of a garden, chained, body arched in offering, moonlight shining on his skin. It took a while before Lindsey focused enough on the face to realize that it was Spike. He jerked his head to look at Spike. “This is you?” 

Spike nodded and grinned. “Yeah. My Sire painted it. It’s called ‘Narcissus in Moonlight’. What d’you think?” 

Lindsey turned back to the painting. “It’s very erotic.” He looked at the position, the yearning, the taut muscles, the blissful and tortured expression. “Did you really pose like that?” 

Spike nodded. “Took several nights of posing. He was a perfectionist.” 

Lindsey wanted to run his fingers over the skin. “So why did you want me to see this? Other than showing off how you look naked?” 

“To see your reaction to it.” Spike moved around behind him, almost but not quite touching Lindsey. “I can smell the arousal on you. Do you want to be the one chained or the one doing the chaining?” 

Lindsey could feel his pulse thudding hard, and he got even harder at the soft sexy voice coming from behind him. “I don’t know. Both, probably.” 

Spike leaned in a little closer, pressing his lips in a soft kiss on the side of Lindsey’s neck. Lindsey knew he should pull away, should do something other than stand there and shiver, but he didn’t. Spike whispered, low and silky, into Lindsey’s ear. “You don’t want to want me, but you do. You wonder what it would be like, don’t you? Lindsey, I’ve spent over a hundred and twenty years learning and practicing every art of pleasure I could find. And I’m willing to use all that knowledge on you. Don’t you want it?” 

Lindsey let out a groan. “Fuck, you don’t give up, do you?” 

Spike chuckled softly. “No, not usually.” 

Lindsey looked at the image in front of him, even as he could almost feel Spike pressed against him. He couldn’t help but be intrigued. He breathed out slowly. “I do. But I don’t trust you. You get me alone, I could end up dinner, or wake up all undead.” 

Spike ghosted fingertips down Lindsey’s arms. “So get some chains. I’ll put myself at your mercy.” 

Lindsey groaned again. With the painting in front of him, now all he could picture was having Spike chained in his bed. “Damn you. You know I can’t turn that down.” 

Spike chuckled wickedly. “I do know, yes.” 

Lindsey sighed, and gave in. He wasn’t going to be able to wipe the picture from his mind, he knew that much. “Tomorrow then. You come over, I’ll have things ready tomorrow. Now take me back to Caritas.” 

“As you wish.”


	7. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Spike puts himself at Lindsey's mercy.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: bondage, orgasm denial.

Lindsey was a bundle of nerves. He had gotten the chains. They were set up in the bedroom right now. And he knew that anytime now Spike would arrive. He’d gone back and forth on this all day, should he, shouldn’t he. It was easy to doubt himself sitting here. Surely it was mad to let a vampire into his house. But he knew when Spike showed up at the door he would invite him in. He didn’t like that weakness in himself that Spike had found. That curiosity, that desire to taste forbidden fruit. 

Finally the knock came at the door. He moved to it, opening it. Spike stood there, a knowing half-smile on his face. “Ready for me, then?” 

Lindsey shivered. “Yes. Come in.” Those were the fateful words, he knew. 

Spike stepped across the threshold, standing far too close to Lindsey. He always seemed to be invading Lindsey’s personal space. That normally made Lindsey pissed, but with Spike it just made him less able to think clearly. “You want a drink?” Lindsey asked. 

“Sure. Whatever you’ve got.” Spike leaned in close, licked his lips, then moved off to drape himself over a chair, one leg over the arm of the chair. 

Lindsey forced himself to steady. He couldn’t lose control here. He moved over to the bar, pouring two glasses of whiskey, and carried one to Spike. Spike took the glass, taking a sip. “Good stuff. You have good taste.”

Lindsey gave a nervous smile and sat in another chair, taking a rather big gulp of his drink. “Thanks. So, you do this a lot, letting yourself get chained up by humans you barely know?” 

Spike smiled. “No. You chain up men you barely know all the time then?” 

Lindsey had to chuckle at Spike’s verbal riposte. “No. Not *all* the time.” His eyes twinkled a little mischievously. 

Spike laughed. “Nice to know I’m dealing with someone with experience.” He pushed up out of the chair, sliding off the duster. He was dressed in black jeans that clung to him like a second skin and a tight black T-shirt. He prowled over to Lindsey. Lindsey couldn’t help but watch. Spike was almost feline, and it was like being stalked by a panther. 

Then Spike was there, arms wrapped around Lindsey’s waist, and his lips were pressed to Lindsey’s. Lindsey moaned. He surrendered to the kiss, not thinking, just feeling. Spike’s lips were cool, but not cold the way Lindsey had expected. For Spike’s part, he was enjoying the taste and the feel of Lindsey. He could scent Lindsey’s arousal, and feel the growing bulge in his jeans. Spike ground a little against Lindsey, letting him feel Spike’s own hardness press against his. Lindsey moaned again, and his hands slid down to cup and squeeze Spike’s ass. 

Spike let the kiss linger, then he pulled back slightly. “Time for the main event, yeah?” 

Lindsey nodded, a little overwhelmed, and just turned and headed for his bedroom. Spike followed closely, and Lindsey could feel the electric sensation on his skin again. Spike had some sort of power Lindsey couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

They got into the bedroom. Spike saw the chains already locked to the bedposts and chuckled. “All ready for me then?” He stripped off his T-shirt, his muscled chest coming into view. Lindsey took in a breath. But he didn’t have much time to process as Spike untied and removed his boots, then unbuttoned his jeans and skimmed out of them. There he was, naked, pale, nearly perfect in the soft light of the bedroom. 

Lindsey just stared for a long moment. “The painting didn’t do you justice.” 

Spike tilted his head and smiled. “Nice to be admired.” He crawled up onto the bed. “On my belly or my back?” 

“Depends,” Lindsey said. “Can I change it later?” 

Spike looked over his shoulder. “You can do anything you like.” 

Lindsey shivered. “Then on your back.” 

Spike nodded and lay down on his back, stretching out his arms and legs obligingly. Lindsey moved over and began to lock manacles on his wrists and ankles. He wasn’t easy with the chains, tugging them and locking them so Spike was stretched taut and spread-eagled on the bed. He wanted to see if Spike was sincere about surrendering himself. 

Spike took in a few sharp breaths as his limbs were stretched a bit, but he didn’t buck or protest. Lindsey slid his hands over Spike’s soft pale skin. “Fuck,” he breathed out softly. 

Spike moaned at the touch, Lindsey cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go over, but he’d already decided on it. Either Spike would go with it or he wouldn’t. Lindsey pulled some items from a bedside drawer and set them down, making sure they were out of Spike’s field of vision. Then he climbed up on the bed. He slid his hand down Spike’s chest and began stroking his cock. “You going to be good and do everything I say?” He asked. 

Spike nodded, and moaned, trying to arch into Lindsey’s touch, barely able to move at all. “Yes. Everything.” 

Lindsey nodded, continuing to stroke Spike’s cock. “We’re going to test that.” He lifted the items from the bed, letting Spike see them now. They were a thick blindfold and a penis gag. “I’m going to put these on you. If you don’t let me, you can leave. Right now.” 

Spike groaned, but he nodded, opening his mouth obediently. Lindsey slid the gag into place and buckled it. Then the blindfold. Spike whimpered a little, cut off from being able to speak or see. Lindsey went back to stroking Spike’s cock, watching him get closer and closer to cumming. Then, he stopped. Removed his hand. Slid off the bed. 

“This is a test. Spike. If you really want me, you’ll be a good boy and wait. If you’re not… there’s a key, hanging just within reach of your right hand. You’d bleed trying to twist enough to unlock but you could do it.” Lindsey’s voice was crisp, lawyer-like. He had to fight to suppress any urge to give this up and just climb on the bed and play with the lovely vampire. “I’ll be back…eventually. You decide.” 

He stepped to the door, turning off the light, closing the door behind him and locking it. It was going to be a long night for both of them. But Lindsey had to be sure, had to have some way to know that Spike could be trusted. He went to his guest bedroom, stripping off his clothes and sliding between the cool sheets. Sleep didn’t come for a long time, his own hard cock urging him to go back to Spike, but he didn’t.


	8. At Last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Spike and Lindsey finally have sex.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: bondage, m/m sex

Spike had to hand it to the lawyer boy. Lindsey couldn't have picked a more perfect test. Spike was not patient by nature, but he was, on the other hand, kinky as hell. At least he had a thick rubber penis in his mouth to suck and lick on as he wriggled in the chains, trying somehow to get some relief for his hard cock. However, he had no intention of using the out. Lindsey was far too interesting, and Spike wanted him more than ever now. 

After several hours of fitful sleep, Lindsey got back up. He went into the bedroom only to find Spike still in place but whining from frustration. Without removing the gag or blindfold, he began to stroke his hands over Spike's body, drawing moans from the helplessly bound vampire. He took away the key and placed it in a drawer. There was no way the vampire was getting free yet, and maybe not for a while. He leaned down to whisper in Spike's ear. "Took away your escape, so it's too late now. I ought to just keep you bound to use as my own personal playtoy." 

Spike groaned loudly at that. Lindsey chuckled and went back to stroking the vampire. He got onto him, straddling him, and could feel that nice hard cock poking at his ass. He decided, right then, what he wanted. He took a few moments to lube himself. Spike could smell the lube, could hear the noises, and he was pretty sure what was coming next. And he was right. Lindsey lowered himself onto Spike's hard cock and began to ride it like the cowboy he was. 

Spike groaned, unable to really thrust up, just having to lay still as Lindsey rode him. He was as passive, he reflected, as if he were the one getting fucked. Lindsey didn't last long, he was as pent-up as the vampire, and the two of them came not far apart. Lindsey collapsed for a few minutes then pushed up and unlocked the cuffs. 

"You've got a choice. You can leave now or you can put on this collar here," Lindsey gestured to it in the drawer. "And turn over to be chained up again. I want to try that tempting little ass of yours." Spike didn't pause. He got the collar and locked it on and then turned onto his belly. Lindsey locked the collar to the bed and then cuffed Spike in place again. "A decisive one. I like that. You realize I could just keep you now. No one would be the wiser or come looking for you." 

Spike shuddered and nodded. "I do. You have me at your mercy, lawyer boy." 

Lindsey smacked his ass. "Smart-ass even helplessly bound. Reminds me of....me. Corporate law in an evil firm involves a lot of fuck and be fucked. And whips and chains are just foreplay..." He smacked down hard again on Spike's ass, drawing a little gasp. 

"You're a lot more like a demon than you let on," Spike replied with a moan. 

"Maybe I am. Because having you at my mercy makes me hot as hell." He smacked a few more times and then stopped to take a drink. He dropped the ice in a glass and looked over at Spike. "Want some?" 

"Bloody hell, thought you'd never ask." 

Lindsey chuckled and poured the bourbon over the ice and sipped some, then positioned Spike's head so he could take a few swallows. Spike swallowed greedily, the cold bourbon turning into sweet fire in his gut. Lindsey sipped some more then slowly fed Spike the rest. He was giving himself time to recover, to let the sight of Spike's helpless body rouse him to full hardness. 

Finally he was ready and he got out the lube. He took his time, working the lube into Spike's ass, feeling him moan and twist. Then he slicked himself and climbed onto the bed. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever fucked," Lindsey said as he slowly worked his way into Spike's tight ass. 

Spike groaned and pushed back as much as he was able. "Flattery will get you everywhere, lawyer boy." 

Lindsey was lost in the sensations. How long, he asked himself, since he'd fucked with there being nothing in it but the sex and the pleasure of it? No corporate games, no subtle networking or pleasing some client? A long fucking while, too long. And here was Spike, so sweet and so bad and all too fuckable. He had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. He wanted his mouth next, maybe, find out what all that hundred plus years of experience had taught him there. There were references in the files...


	9. A Little Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Lindsey stands Spike up and Lorne comforts Spike.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: m/m sex, bondage, non-con (briefly described)

After a long couple of days where Lindsey spent almost every waking moment fucking Spike or being sucked off by him, he did finally let him go. The work week and dreadful reality were present and besides he really was rather curious to see what Spike would do. 

"Hell of a weekend," Spike said, slowly smoking a cigarette. "So have I scratched your itch and you're done? Or you want to see me again?" Spike pretended a nonchalance he did not feel. He rather desperately wanted to see Lindsey again. Lindsey fucked well and he talked between times and kept a damn fine bourbon on hand and Spike craved more of him. 

Lindsey set down plates of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of each of them. "I want to see you again. How about Caritas, tonight, unless work keeps me late?" 

"Sounds good." They both tore into breakfast and Spike left before sunrise to go back to the ruined cathedral to spend the day. 

The day took forever. It was hot and slow and sticky. Spike decided to take a hotel room when nightfall came. He needed to clean up and he was a little tired of camping in the heat. 

After a shower and a change of clothes, Spike headed off to Caritas. Lorne greeted him. "Hey kitten, good to see you. Lindsey isn't here but the night is young. Sebastian, special bloody mary for Spike here. Gotta make the rounds kitten but I'll be back." 

Spike had to smile at the effusive Lorne. Truth be told he was a very handsome demon and in other circumstances.... 

The night dragged on and still no Lindsey. Spike had shifted to the free Seabreezes that Lorne instructed Sebastian to give to Spike on the house. Spike hit his turn at karaoke and did another Cheap Trick song, 'Surrender'. He got warm applause and a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Lorne. 

Caritas didn't have a last call, so Spike kept drinking. And drinking. Eventually it was dawn and no Lindsey still, no call, nothing. 

Lorne came over. "Too late for you to fly away home, kitten. The sun would be murder on your skin. I've got a little guest room and you can sack out there. Or..." Lorne paused, a long pause. "Or you could sleep in my bed. Just sleep if you like. I hate sleeping alone." 

Spike was tipsy from the Seabreezes but not drunk. "I don't like sleeping alone either." 

The two of them made their way slowly up the stairs, arms around each other. Spike started stripping out of his clothes then stopped. "Gonna bother you if m'naked?" 

"Kitten, you shouldn't ask stupid questions like that. People would kill to see you naked. There are clubs... No, it won't bother me." 

Spike finished stripping and settled onto the bed to watch Lorne, who took a bit longer to get out of his own clothes. His body under the suit was slender and nicely muscled. Lorne grinned. "Nice to be admired. I'm keeping on my shorts but otherwise what you see is what you get." 

"Mmm, so you really just did mean sleep? I thought it was code."

"Kitten I would jump on that offer but even for a vampire you drank a _lot_ of Seabreezes. Maybe after you've slept off the booze, you'll feel differently. You still want to sober, I'll show you all the special gifts I have other than my psychic ability." 

Spike chuckled and curled up against the green demon as he climbed into the bed. "We'll see." He nuzzled against Lorne's skin, which smelled wonderful to him, and purred as he soon dropped off to sleep. 

~~~~

Several hours later the two of them awoke. Spike was wrapped around Lorne still, pressed in close. His hard cock was nestled against Lorne's satin-covered ass. 

"Ah, someone is frisky in the mornings I see, kitten." Lorne chuckled as he stretched. "Is that for me or are you thinking about someone else?" 

"Mmm, pretty sure it's for you." Spike nuzzled along the back of Lorne's neck. "Not under the influence of alcohol now. So you still up for some playing around?" 

"Definitely," Lorne said and rolled over, pulling Spike into a kiss. It was a hell of a kiss, as it turned out Lorne had a tongue almost as long as Spike's own. After the play of the kiss, Lorne pushed Spike back onto his back and slithered down his body, letting that long tongue start to lick and curl around and tease his cock. Spike groaned and fought to keep himself still. It was heaven to be on the receiving end for a change, and he idly wondered if this was how his blowjobs felt for others. 

For his part Lorne felt the slightest bit guilty for taking Spike like this. He knew the Spike and Lindsey were genuinely attracted to each other but there was nothing else there yet. And Spike had been the one to initiate the sex talk. He put aside regrets and licked and then sucked the length into his mouth. Spike hissed and gripped his fingers in Lorne's hair. 

"Ohhh god yesss," Spike moaned out. 

Lorne was enjoying this and started bobbing and licking and sucking, drawing all sorts of noises and exclamations from a very surprised Spike. Lorne's tongue could do things not humanly possible. At a certain point though he stopped and looked up, caressing Spike's thighs. "I want to be inside you, kitten. But it's going to hurt if I do." Lorne slid his boxers down and off, then got on his knees so Spike could see his erection. The length was mostly covered with bumps and a few sharper edges. 

Spike looked and reached out a hand to curl around and stroke the hardened skin. Apparently the bumps were erogenous zones, because each stroke over one got him some truly spectacular moans from Lorne. Nothing was actually sharp, just rough. Spike shook his head. "Won't hurt me more than I like to be hurt, Lorne." He wriggled a bit and moved and flipped over onto his belly, then up on hands and knees. It was the easiest position for penetration and would reduce friction the most. "C'mon then." 

Lorne got out some lube and applied it generously to them both. It helped to know that Spike was a vampire and into pain. He could heal anything that might go awry with this soon enough. Lorne had very few sexual encounters here and almost none where he got to penetrate because of fear of hurting someone. 

He pushed slowly and carefully inside Spike and Spike groaned. The bumps were like something on a dildo, hitting spots inside Spike, especially along his prostate. It was sheer magic and Spike was moaning and clawing at the sheets. "Fuck! Lorne don't stop sodamngood pleasepleaseplease..." 

Lorne was encouraged and began to slowly pump in and out of Spike. The tightness of Spike along his shaft was sheer heaven for him as well and he began to mutter and groan at the sensations. Spike kept making pleasured noises and tensed hard not to push back, letting Lorne dictate the pace. Lorne moved faster, but only bit by agonizing bit as the bumps along his length were driving Spike mad with ecstasy. 

Finally Spike couldn't hold out any longer and he climaxed, clamping down hard around Lorne. A few more pumps for Lorne and he likewise had to give in to the pleasure, Spike's tight channel grasping and milking him for all he was worth. 

"Damn Lorne that was amazing, bloody hell!" 

Lorne kissed the nape of Spike's neck and got up to get cloths to clean them both. "For me too. Been ages, pet. With my physique there's not a lot of compatible demon types out there." 

"Dunno why, those bumps are better than the stuff the Japanese put on the dildos." Spike chuckled and grinned, leaning in to kiss Lorne while he was being cleaned by him. 

"Really kitten? Not always the reviews I've gotten." 

"Not going to ask. You get raves from me." Spike settled in next to Lorne as he slid back into bed. 

"You'll till go back to Lindsey if he crooks his little finger." Lorne made it a statement, not a question. 

"Yeah, well, Lindsey is a dark and kinky twist like I am. Can't help being attracted to him. But he didn't show up and I am not his property, especially when he doesn't show up."

"Maybe he had a good excuse."

"Like what? Tied up at work?" 

~~~~ 

Meanwhile, at Wolfram and Hart, the cleaning crew came around to release the 'volunteers' for the hospitality suite. Lindsey was taken down from the suspension and his gag removed. The hell of being an associate at Wolfram and Hart and pretty was that one might always end up a party favor for some client. He saw Lilah being released from a spanking horse across the room. It had been a whole tribe this time and Lindsey had lost count of how many times he'd been buggered. He staggered off to a nearby cough and fell promptly asleep. _Spike's gonna kill me_ was his last thought before slipping off into unconsciousness.


	10. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is about the period after Dru dumps Spike the second time, and what happens between the dumping and him arriving in Sunnydale with Harmony. I’ve alluded in several other fics about this period, and always meant to get around to writing it. In this chapter, Lindsey punishes Spike.   
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 BtVS  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )   
>  Content: m/m sex, bondage, flogging, slavery

So it came the next night and Spike was still at Caritas. He'd spent a lazy day with Lorne and there had been much more of what had happened that morning before Caritas finally opened. Spike came downstairs to sip some House Red and watch the early batch of karaoke singers. 

Then in walked Lindsey. He looked guilty. Spike figured something was up, so he played cool as the lawyer made his way across the floor. He slid in next to Spike and called over to Sebastian. "Double bourbon, neat," he said, then turned to Spike. "Sorry about last night." 

Spike sighed. "We're just fucking, Lindsey, no need for guilt." 

"I was a party favor at one of the corporate parties. They had me tied into a frame, all the better for the guests to gang bang me. I couldn't exactly call and make excuses." 

Now Spike felt about the size of a slug. "Sorry. Thought you'd ditched me for something better. I, um..." He looked over at Lorne, then back at Lindsey. 

"So you did the same. Can't blame you." Lindsey sighed. "So where do we go from here?" 

"Well," Spike said, with a long pause. "You could always take me back to your place and chain me up and punish me for being a bad boy. Let out a little frustration and then we can shag all night." 

"Sounds good to me. Come now." Lindsey downed his bourbon, dropped a bill and headed for the door. Spike scrambled to toss back the rest of his Red and followed quickly after. 

~~~~

Shortly after they were at Lindsey's. The collar was back on and Spike was chained to the bed. "Not letting you go again, now, you realize that. You're my captive little vamp playtoy." 

Spike shuddered. He had the feeling that right now Lindsey was serious. "Pretty serious stuff. You sure you want me around underfoot that much? Kinda hard to bring home a lady when you've got a vampire chained in your bedroom." 

Lindsey chuckled. "I'll get me a nice bespelled collar from work and keep you in the spare bedroom. Got a telly in there and everything. Just need a few days to outfit it properly. You won't be in the way." 

Okay, so Lindsey _was_ serious. Shit. He had gotten himself caught, good and proper. Nothing to do now but play good boy and hope he could talk his way out of this later. 

Lindsey dug around in a drawer and came out with a deerskin flogger. Well that was good news, at any rate. Deerskin could give a decent thud but would not cut and almost caressed the skin. It was good for stress relief because Lindsey could beat Spike all night long with deerskin and leave him none the worse for wear the next day. 

Lindsey began to swing the flogger and hit hard all over Spike's ass and back and thighs. "Slutty little vampire," he said. "Late one time and you go off and fuck someone else. Going to keep you til you know who you belong to." There was anger, mostly at Wolfram and Hart for the damn party but he couldn't beat Wolfram and Hart and he could beat the vampire who hadn't waited for a chance to jump into another bed. 

Spike groaned and whimpered as the blows fell. He really did feel like a rat for doing what he'd done with Lindsey having a really good excuse and all, but still... Flogging like this, and Lindsey's possessiveness, all tread very close to the mentality of Angelus towards him as a fledge and it was dangerous mental territory. Lindsey could enslave him without a lot of work and he'd better be sure he was ready for it. 

The flogger fell again and again, pinking Spike's pale skin and pushing Spike closer and closer to the danger zone. Pretty soon he'd....

"Please ohgod Lindsey please I'll do anything please I was so bad..." 

Well, there it was. The plea. And there he was, at the precipice. It all depended on Lindsey now. 

"I want you to swear that you are mine. That you're all mine to do with as I like. I let you in, vampire, and I don't do that often. I want to keep you." 

"I'm all yours, Lindsey, to do with as you like." Ah god it was too late, he'd said the words and right now he meant them. He didn't want to go back to being alone. 

"Good. The Master crap is stupid, you can keep calling me Lindsey, unless you're misbehaving then you call me Sir. Got that?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

Lindsey set aside the flogger and stroked hands over the pinkened skin. Spike hissed and moaned softly. "God, that's pretty. You're pretty when you suffer. Did Angelus do things like this to you?" 

Spike nodded. "Yes, Sir." 

"Figures. You probably like it too. You know, I halfway enjoyed what happened to me last night but I was thinking of you. Of what you would look like in a frame, being fucked to unconsciousness. I have the feeling I'm going to be putting in some special equipment in the spare bedroom." He smacked down a hand on Spike's ass, hard. "God you're a complete temptation. Just seeing you lying like this makes me want to do horrible things to you just to see you beg." 

"I said you were very like a demon." 

"You did, and you were right. Comes from working for an evil law firm. I've done things I'm not proud of. But I've gotten very good at them and I'm in demand. My career is straight up through a lot of parties..." He trailed off and got out the lube, not willing to wait any longer. He shoved his lubed fingers in a few times in a bare minimum of prep and then deep into Spike with his own slicked cock. 

Spike groaned and gasped as each slap of Lindsey against him hit his sore ass. Yes, he was well and truly fucked now and Lindsey was doing the fucking...


End file.
